Scarred
by LJHurley
Summary: Scarred: Prince Mufasa must choose a mate before he becomes King. Jullia wants to be part of the royal family more than anything, but her opportunity comes in a way she never expected; through the King's youngest son; Scar. Inspired by "Miss Julie".
1. Realisation

Scarred

Chapter One

Realisation 

"A tutor who tooted the flute, tried to tutor two tooters to toot." The young lioness using a mock RP accent paused. "Said the two to the tutor, is it harder to toot, or to tutor two tooters to toot?"

The young lioness smiled, and looked up to the sleek, brown lion lay on a rock above her. He stared back at her with his bedazzling green eyes, and scowled.

"Why do you bother with all that?"

"With what?" She replied impatiently, in her usual accent.

"All those stupid rhymes and words." Lazily stated Scar. The beautiful cream lioness, glared back at Scar, and with as much calmness as she could muster said;

"Because, unlike some of us, I wasn't born into nobility! Mufasa will be choosing a mate soon enough, and with a bit of luck, it'll be me."

Scar looked over his friend, and felt the familiar pang of jealousy that erupted inside of him whenever his older brother was mentioned. Everybody wanted him, he was the chosen one, he was the heir, and now their father was ill, perhaps soon he would be King. Scar shuddered at the thought of this, he felt a wave of violence come over him, and wanted to lash out at the gorgeous lioness in front of him, however something stopped him.

"He'll never choose you Jullia." Scar spat. "He only has eyes for your precious sister."

"That slut Sarabi hasn't got a chance of becoming Queen, she isn't articulate, and he pronunciation and knowledge of traditions are pathetic." growled Jullia, as if something had awoken in her.

"Temper, temper." Laughed Scar. "I think she'd make an excellent Queen."

"You would." muttered Jullia. Scar leapt from his lowered position, and roared with ferocity at the lioness.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said it." Jullia murmured. Scar's eyes widened with anger, but eventually flickered back to normal. His stroked his large paw through his mane quizzically. "Its just everyone always chooses her." Continued Jullia. "Well not anymore, I'll show her, when I'm Queen she will bow down to me. Everyone will." Jullia stated, lost in her own world; eyes glazed over.

"Oh how nice." mocked Scar. He grinned at her evident embarrassment. He bounded off the ledge they were stood on, and walked over to a pile of bones; poking his nose through it looking for any remaining meat. Jullia looked at the Prince, and at his surroundings, it was hardly regal. There were elephant bones and carcases everywhere, and along with a constant filter of mist, the place had a smell that was unique to say the least. Jullia looked bemused.

"Why on earth do you hang around here Scar?"

Scar looked at her, he thought over her point for a nanosecond.

"I like it."

"But why? You could live at Priderock, sleep right in the inner circle." she said with a glow of wanting. "Why would you rather be here?"

"My father has made it perfectly clear that I am not wanted at Priderock."

"Just because Mufasa will be King doesn't mean you're not wanted!" pleaded Jullia. "Just come back with me tonight?"

"I know the way back." he snarled. "I don't need you to hold my paw."

"Sorry." she said. "It's just, if you come back with me, maybe you could speak to Mufasa, tell him about me? Put in the good word so to speak?"

"Don't make me laugh." cried Scar with joy. "Mufasa won't listen to me, and even if he did; why would I lie to him? Sarabi is the better choice, much less angry."

"You can't scare me away Scar." she replied calmly. "I see beneath all your harshness, I know you're a big softy at heart."

Scar smiled at her. She stared right back at him, refusing to be intimidated.

"You are a damn fool Jullia. You're delusional mind is reaching for the stars when you should stick to the ground, much safer."

Jullia looked hurt at last, and Scar began to calm down, now things were back in place.

"You know what Scar, I never believed what people said about you; but now I do. You're nothing but a coward and a bully."

"Get out."

"Don't like the truth do you?"

"Listen to me you stupid bitch; leave. Me. Alone." snarled the Prince before growling from the bottom of his gut. Jullia glared at him before turning on her heels and storming out of the elephant graveyard, Scar's eyes constantly focused on her slowly departing form.


	2. The Fool and The Prince

Scarred

Chapter Two

The Fool and The Prince

Scar scowled, as he paced back and forth outside the sleeping cavern of Priderock. The sun was high, as the mid day fast approached. He looked into the deep shadows of the sleeping quarters, and let out a low inaudible sigh. A soft padding echoed from the place Scar's eyes bore into, as Mufasa's paws slowly hit the surface of the rock formation, and he walked out towards Scar, followed closely by Rafiki, and the Queen, Uru. She was a beautiful lioness, even Scar who could so easily dismiss beauty, could see the fabulous aura his mother could facilitate. However, she looked a shadow of her usually glamorous, browning self. The grief of watching her mate become ill had taken a toll on her like no other burden she had encountered in her long role as Queen. Her eyes had began to sink into her cranium and she rarely smiled or joked how she would've done before. Mufasa and Rafiki comforted her, and she wept deeply, looking into the sun.

The heir-apparent, Mufasa, looked to his younger brother and began to strut towards him. Arrogant as always thought Scar bitterly. The regal prince eventually came eye-to-eye with his contemptuous little brother, and looked deep into his jade eyes.

"Dad is ill-"

"Duh."

"He's got worse." replied Mufasa calmly, ignoring Scar's sarcasm. "Rafiki says it's a matter of hours."

Scar remained blissfully content, but appeared stone faced at this dark news. "Perhaps you should go inside," Mufasa looked to the sleeping cavern, and pause before mustering the strength to say, "and say goodbye."

Scar's mouth fell open, and he nodded solemnly, accepting his brother's suggestion. He strode past the King-in-waiting, nodded calmly to Rafiki, and looked sadly at his mother. Once they all had his back to him, Scar began to skip into the cave.

The sudden change from light to darkness, juxtaposed the shift in Scar's mood as he suddenly became quite joyous as he saw his father, Ahadi, slumped on the monarch's sleeping pedestal positioned in the centre of the cave. The face of the King was gaunt, and his eyes flickered slightly as he noticed Scar approaching. The King was weak, but tried to stand, failing as his knee's buckled beneath his great muscular weight. He was everything Scar wasn't, handsome, suave, strong, loyal and brave. The golden allure of his coat, only added to the majesticness which the King so brilliantly possessed. His mane had become shaggy and tattered, and his once all conquering paws were now wrought with crippling arthritis. Considering all of this, the ruler found it difficult to speak, but managed to splutter a few words as Scar stood before him.

"My son, it is brilliant to see you." he croaked. Scar glared at his father.

"And it is brilliant to see you also father." Scar returned, meaning to sound ironic, but instead saying it with a tone of sincerity.

"You must know," began Ahadi, but was interrupted by a deep cough and wheeze. "that I love you, with all my fragile heart." he said with a soft chuckle. Scar took this on board, and felt nothing.

"You are a fool." he spat at the King. Ahadi had expected this, and sighed at his son. "Don't you dare sigh at me! All these years you have favoured Mufasa, giving him special lessons, and knowledge. But now look, the tables have turned, you are weak and dying. I am strong and very much alive." As he said the last word, his eyes widened and a low growl erupted from his stomach. The King merely shook his head, and starred glumly back at the brown lion.

"Taka-"

"MY NAME IS SCAR!" roared the Prince.

"Sorry." said The King, only half meaning it. "Scar, Mufasa is destined to be King, there is no shame in being a Prince." he said kindly.

"Father, I don't need to listen to any of your whimsical, idiotic ramblings anymore. I am a lion, I am not a cub, and I shall do as I please."

Scar turned, and began to leave. Ahadi, his eyes quickly filling with salty tears tried with every ounce of energy he could muster, and using his large head as a crutch, managed to push himself into a standing position.

"Wait!" he cried out to the exiting Scar. Scar turned, curious to see the strength this old animal could muster. The great king feebly place his left paw forward, and thrust his hind legs, lurching to stand level with Scar. "Son please stay?"

Scar looked his pathetic father up and down, and smiled warmly, taking his paw out to fell the old monarch. The King returned the smile. Scar's eyes filled with a dark shadow and he swung his paw with great force, at the shaking leg of his father, knocking him to the floor. The King fell with a thud, and began to breath deeply and quickly as he eyes widened and his chest pounded.

"Quick," he gasped. "get Rafiki!"

Scar looked down on his father, and simply replied;

"No."

The shock of this statement couldn't been seen on Ahadi's face, as pain was taking it's hold on him. He clutched his chest and let out a meek roar before suddenly becoming still, and silent. After a final second of looking at his son, the King's eyes closed and his body sagged under its own weight.

Scar looked upon his father, life finally escaping his withered body. He turned suddenly, a ran out of the cave, with mock desperation.

"Come quick!" he screamed at the mandrill as he bounded out of the cave. "He's hurt!"

Rafiki, belying his old age, ran into the cave, followed by Mufasa, and Uru. The cried of despair, and grief soon filled the cave. Mufasa heard a sound that scared him to his very soul as his mother threw herself over the limp corpse of Ahadi; she wailed and cried deeply and loudly, a strong, happy lioness reduced to destruction. Mufasa could barely watch and accompanied his mother outside to a distressed looking Scar.

"He's gone Scar." said Mufasa. The younger prince then threw his body at his mother, crying with a deep regret.

"No! It can't be!" he wailed. His mother began to calm, and stared at her youngest son.

"Did you and him make peace?" she queried, gazing into the green eyes he had bequest from the ex-King.

"We did." came the reply.

"Well that's something." said Uru, as the three of them began to sob uncontrollably.

The news spread fast, the King was dead.

**A/N My most sincere apologies for the late update, I have been snowed under with University work, and had major internet issues. I promise this story will reach a conclusion in the next 2 weeks at a maximum. As always, R+R, positive or negative. Than k you. Liam.**


	3. The Chosen One

Scarred

Chapter Three

The Chosen One

"He's dead, did you hear?"

"Mufasa will be a great king."

"Who'll be the Queen?"

"Scar and Uru must be so sad."

The talking and gossiping had been happening for days now, inside Priderock, Mufasa was becoming increasingly aware of the anxiety felt by the animals of the great kingdom. He looked to his mother, 4 days after his father's death and saw a thin, saddened creature lay in the shadows. His warm heart filled with sadness as he once again blinked tears away from his eyes. Scar hadn't been seen since the death, he was most probably grieving in private assumed Mufasa. The heir to the throne looked out onto a new morning, and walked to the very edge of Priderock, where Zazu awaited him. The brilliantly blue hornbill looked up to his master. And proceeded to fall into a low, courteous bow.

"Good morning sire." he squawked proudly.

"Zazu." replied Mufasa with a nod. "Zazu, today is my official coronation-"

"And I may I say we are all very thrilled and excited at your impending promotion." interrupted Zazu.

"Yes, thank you. Ashamedly I am also quite looking-forward to being King, albeit I take the throne with a heavy heart, considering the recent loss of my father."

"Yes sir." Zazu nodded thoughtfully. "Sire, Rafiki will be arriving imminently, followed closely by the lioness returning from the morning hunt."

Mufasa knew what Zazu was hinting at, but decided to let the awkwardness continue.

"Sire, what I mean is, have you chosen a mate yet?" said Zazu, stumbling over his words. The soon to be King looked at his loyal subject and smiled for the first time in 4 days.

"Yes. Yes I have." he simply stated before returning back to the sleeping cave.

Jullia's stomach was tense, her legs were taut, and her teeth wouldn't stop clenching. She had never felt nerves like these in all her life. This had been the moment she had been preparing for, all the rhymes, all the articulation work, learning how to walk up-right, learning how to provide for a king, following Uru around constantly, it all came down to this. She glared at her sister, Sarabi, as she savagely dragged the carcass of a zebra back towards Priderock. Sarabi wasn't elegant or regal, she was as common and as dirty as the ground she trod on. Jullia could picture herself now, stood above the entire kingdom, next to the king, with all the animals of the Pridelands staring at her with envy. What a life she would have, no more hunting, no more dirt, just a constant stream of attention, love and devotion from a great king and all his subjects. She was beyond excitement as the lioness appeared on the horizon, almost back now at Priderock.

The wisest animal Mufasa had ever known had now made his way to Priderock. The great monkey, Rafiki strode towards the monarch in waiting, and gave him a warm hug.

"Looking like a king already!" he remarked. Mufasa blushed slightly.

"Thank you Rafiki." he replied warmly. Rafiki smiled, before a prominent question came to mind.

"And 'ow iz your mother?"

"She's not great Rafiki, she hasn't left the sleeping cave since he passed."

"Don't worry about a thing, by da end ov da day she will be out 'ere dancing and joking like a young cub! Just you wait and see!" promised the wise mandrill. Mufasa shook his head slightly.

"Well I trust you."

The lioness were now at the base of Priderock, and they all looked up to see Mufasa pacing the great rocks with a heavy step. Sarabi, leading the pack, laughed.

"All this fuss, he's only a lion after all. Just like you and me." she stated, turning to her fellow lioness. The other hunters nodded and hummed with agreement, whilst Jullia looked very un-amused.

"Who do you think will be the Queen then Sarabi?" quizzed one of the younger looking lioness with a knowing smirk as the others giggled.

"No idea Sarafina, I don't really care."

"Oh come off it Sarabi, we all know he adores you, remember when he brought you those flowers?" grinned Zara, a very boisterous yet older lioness with a dazzling coat of gold.

"He can join the queue if he wants to make me his mate." Sarabi mocked. She had always been belligerent mussed Jullia, never one to look up to people, well she'll look up to me soon she decided with a snarl. "I don't care if he is the King, all I care about, is the size of his-"

"How dare you speak about him like that?" growled Jullia, her eyes now bulging at her sister.

"Hey, Jullia, I'm only kidding." said Sarabi assuringly. The other lioness were still laughing at Sarabi's earlier comments, as she made her way over to her younger sister. "Come on, I'm just having a joke."

"I know. Sorry. I just feel tense today." apologised Jullia. Sarabi nodded gently.

"Don't we all? Come on, lets get this zebra up to him before he decided to choose Zazu as his Queen." said Sarabi. Jullia laughed at last.

Mufasa ate, and following a quick trip to the watering hole, returned to Priderock to be greeted by a large and wondrous crowd. Every being imaginable was there, the child-like chimp, the un-forgetful elephants, the charged rhinos, the quick-witted cheetahs, the balanced flamingos, the shy chameleons, and every other perceivable animal from the Pridelands was in attendance. Rafiki exited the sleeping cave, accompanied by Uru, who saw the dazzling lights of the sun for the first time since her mate's death. She then turned to face her golden son, who was waiting at the base of Priderock, alongside the other lioness, and smiled kindly at him. Mufasa knew in that instant that he was doing the right thing. Following some preliminary regulations from Rafiki, Prince Mufasa, for the final time strode to the edge of the cliff. The animals remained silent, as Rafiki place his warm and weathered hands on the forehead of Mufasa and muttered something inaudible to all except his own ears. He then turned, lifting his staff, and shook it wildly over Mufasa's head before pronouncing in full voice;

"Please let me present to you, da new king, Mufasa!"

Following this, the biggest elephant in the Pridelands, Andre, blew his trunk in a trumpet call, as the animals began to cheer and screech in the welcoming of the new king. Mufasa looked warmly out at the sea of beasts before him, and roared and almighty roar, sending the birds scattering into the air. As the noise eventually settled, and a thousands eyes were upon him, he spoke.

"I Thank you all, kindly for coming here today for such a bittersweet occasion. I say this because, although the arrival of a new King is a brilliant time for a kingdom, the loss of a father is painful at any time for a son. I only hope," he now turned to look at his mother, who was being kindly patted on the back by Rafiki. "that I can be half the King, and half the lion my father was, if I can do that I'll be a success." The animals again launched into a frenzy, this time saluting their former leader. "I also wish to be just as good a father to my off-spring as Ahadi was to me. But obviously, in order to do that, I need a Queen. Unless of course, Rafiki has found some way to bypass having one of those." The crowd laughed, and Rafiki shook his head, as tears began to roll down his face along with Uru's. "I have decided upon a mate."

A sudden hush fell upon the animals, and the lioness behind Mufasa all stared on gallantly, even Sarabi who had been so facetious about the King early, now looked to him with expectance. Jullia's stomach tensed more than every before, and she knew now was the time, her time.

"I have chosen a lioness who exhibits everything a Queen should." continued Mufasa. Jullia began to blush at the compliment. "She is smart, proud, vivacious and her tongue is almost as sharp as her claws." Jullia would have to teach the King about his new mate, she was more knowledgeable than smart, and she wasn't proud, she was regal, Jullia wasn't even sure what vivacious meant, but she filed his claws everyday on the rocks so they stay soft. Jullia shook her head and tutted at how little Mufasa knew about her. "These, and a million other reasons are why I have chosen, Sarabi to be my new Queen!"

The lioness began to cheer and urge Sarabi forward, as she smiled sarcastically at the King. Eventually, she walked forward to the edge of the rock, and embraced Mufasa with a warm nuzzle and a lick of the cheek. Uru smiled at her new daughter and son, Rafiki and the lioness began to dance and sing, and the animals of the Pridelands again began to cheer as the new King and Queen starred into each others eyes. Everyone was so besotted with the new royal couple, that nobody noticed Jullia, sprinting towards the sun, her eyes being drained of all tears, she would've ran forever but a sudden convulsion to vomit over came her. She violently threw up the zebra meat she had devoured earlier, and looked up, seeing a large elephant skull before her eyes.

**A/N Probably 3 chapters left in this one, as always please review as much or as little as you can. I enjoy reading reviews almost as much as I enjoy writing. Please keep them coming, until next time, Liam.**


	4. The Back of The Hawk

Scarred

Chapter Four

The Back of the Hawk

Jullia sobbed. She wept. Tears fled from her bulging eyes. She was inconsolable, not that Scar was doing much to help. The lioness was lay, face down next to a few discarded bones which Scar was picking at. Jullia continued to cry into the night, as Scar looked upon her and sighed.

"Don't be so down on yourself." he stated. "You weren't the only lioness who wasn't chosen." Jullia began to compose herself, and looked up and the great brown lion.

"Oh Scar, none of them cared about being queen. Not like I did." she replied glumly. "Has any lion on earth ever been so miserable as me?"

"What have you got to be miserable about? You've done well for yourself, you can hunt, you look good, and you have a Queen for a sister."

"Don't, don't! I don't even want to think about her." she snapped. Scar smiled and titled his head curiously at the depressed form of the young lioness.

"You know what, we're not so different." he blurted out, not thinking.

"How?" came her hopeful reply.

"Well," he paused. "I was overlooked by my father, shunned aside in favour of Mufasa. And you have been shunned for Sarabi." Jullia slowly began to cry again as the injustice of the entire situation dawned on her once more. "Don't cry and make a hue, it makes you look pathetic." he snarled.

"Scar, for once can you not be nice?"

"I am nice." he laughed.

"Well don't be sarcastic!"

"Sarcasm is all I know. You have no idea how it feels to be brought up as an outsider." he starred at her, as she tried to avoid his look. "Yes I remember you, little Jullia the cub, couldn't ask for more could you? A loving mum and dad, and a caring older sister. You had it all." he spat.

"And? You grew up in the royal family!" she moaned. "I would've gave anything to be in your position."

"I grew up as an out cast!" he screeched. "My family didn't even want me, being royal wasn't what I wanted." he paused and looked down to the ground. "I just wanted a family."

Something passed in Scar's eyes as he spoke, he didn't look up to face Jullia due to a shame and embarrassment which over-awed him. Jullia looked down at her friend, and suddenly her problems didn't feel so big.

"I'm sorry Scar, I never knew it was so bad." she apologised. "I just always wanted to be _somebody, you know?" she groaned. "But I guess I won't be, not now."_

_Scar looked up, tears now dry, and placed a gentle paw on Jullia's back. _

"_You are someone to me. You always have been." he said, comforting the young lioness. She starred back at the Prince, she'd never noticed how chiselled, and rugged Scar's face was. Slightly handsome she mussed playfully. She felt butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden, and was about to act on an impulse put before her, but Scar interrupted. "I remember when I was barely a cub, my mother took me to the watering hole, and as I leant over to take a drink, I saw a brilliant flash of cream in the reflection of the water. It was you. I was totally and utterly encapsulated by you and how you moved over to the waterside to take a drink." Jullia smiled, a larger smile than she'd done in days. "And from that day on, I've loved you Jullia, loved you so much, I wanted to die rather than not be with you. And now we're friends, I don't want to lose what we have, but I just can't help it anymore Jullia." he paused and looked into her beautifully deep eyes. "I do love you, truly I do."_

_She flung herself at him, nuzzling and licking him with all her might. Scar laughed and pawed at her encapsulating face. _

"_Come on Jullia, lets go to bed."_

"_Scar; you do love me?"_

"_O f course I do!"_

"_Thank you."_

_And with that, the two amazing lions collapsed into a heap, legs and arms tangling together in passion and lust._


	5. Unforgivable

Scarred

Chapter Five

Unforgivable

_Four Months Later_

"Scar can you believe it?" beamed Jullia. She starred down at her bulging stomach as Scar lurched in the corner. "A little cub of our own! I hope it's a girl." smiled Jullia again looking at her mate. Scar smiled back at her.

"I know, I know, it's amazing."

The cream lioness slowly pulled herself back to standing and looked at her mate, she began to speak slowly, asking what she'd wanted to ask for a long time.

"Scar?"

"Huh?"

"Scar, I've been thinking, when this little cub comes along, do you think we could perhaps move back to Priderock?" she shyly asked, looking around the dingy and decrepit elephant graveyard where they had lived for the past 6 months. Scar glared at Jullia.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Because, its safer."

"With Mufasa?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant it." replied Scar before he sulked away into a corner. Jullia sighed to herself, Scar could be so difficult sometimes she thought, but he also has a glow to him most lions can't see mussed Jullia. The brown prince lay in the corner and starred up into the stars, and suddenly felt the gaze of Ahadi glaring down at him. He quickly averted his eyes from the kings of the past and looked to his mate, who was peering over the edge of a very large drop off the elephant graveyard. She wanted Mufasa, just like Ahadi wanted Mufasa thought Scar with a growl.

"Just think Scar," said Jullia, interrupting Scar's chain of thought. "our little cub could be King or Queen one day. If Mufasa and Sarabi don't have a cub." she finished, smiling widely. Her dream was about to come true, she actually going to be part of the royal family.

Scar's thoughts had been getting darker by the week, Jullia seemed more interested in the Pridelands and being Queen or King Mother than having Scar as her mate. Typical, he spat, everyone only cares about the throne.

"Do you love me?" he quizzed. Jullia, shocked at this question turned her beautiful head towards Scar violently and blurted;

"Yes, of course I do."

"You don't." he paused. "You love the idea of me, the idea of being in the royal family." he began to stride towards Jullia with purpose, who was still on the edge of the cliff. The two lions looked at each other, when Scar suddenly looked down the huge drop before them. Something dark flashed over his eyes. "Jump." he said simply.

"What?" screeched Jullia. Scar turned his head slightly to divert the noise.

"I don't love you. You don't love me." he said coldly. "I'm not even sure that cub is mine-"

"How dare you-"

"Oh shut up you idiotic slut." he growled, as Jullia began to sob. "What do you have to live for?"

Jullia looked down the drop as her tears began to drop from her emerald eyes.

"Jump. Now." Scar ordered.

Jullia looked down into the abyss. She jumped, her body hit the ground with a thud and her life was over.

A darkness overcame Scar as he starred down at her body.

**THE END**

**A/N: May have a sequel so look out for it. As always, R+R, positive or negative. Liam.**


End file.
